my freaky friday
by XxtearsonmypillowxX
Summary: Totally weird JD and Dr. Cox switch bodies during a freak acciedent.
1. Chapter 1

My Freaky Friday.

I used the plot line from Freaky Friday and [scrubs] characters.

My first fanfiction please r&r comments make me happy!!!

Disclaimer: I own neither...*sigh I wish*

JD and Dr. Cox are in a MRI room during a thunder storm. The lighting hits and the Empty MRI acts up causing them to switch body's. It is weird and no one knows or would believe them except for Turk and Carla. They learn what it is like to spend a week in each others shoes.

JD was tyring to get a away from his twenty-four hour shift so he was sleeping in an empty MRI machine. Hoping no one would find him so he can get some sleep. It was storming out side and he always got extra tired during a storm.

"Yo Newbie, if your gonna hide at least chose a decent place so I can pretend I looked for you without actually having to, 'Kay?" ranted finding JD in the small room.

"I'm sorry ."

"You better be Jenni." he walked over to the equipment and smacked it. In the same instance a large bolt of lighting struck. JD and Dr. Cox had a shocking sensation flow threw them.

hgeufwiehgiuey9ure9yguidcjnsmgdhbisjfape0i89oUjhguifaoufowejhgfdsnvmvhdofdspikjdbsujsihfosdevknsigkhdkvnjdbsigjvdslkvkdshifkjskdfdhsgfuirkhio

JD woke up in a patient bed, "Whats going on?" he mumbled opening his eyes.

Carla leaned over him, "Its OK, you got hit by electricity through a faulty MRI machine." JD was kind of surprised that she didn't use his usual nickname.

"Carla?"

"What is it, what do you need?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Can you help me to the bathroom?" he whispered to the nurse.

"Sure thing." She helped him up and to the men's bathroom.

He walked over to the sinks after using the stall to wash the bathroom and turned the water on. he washed his hands and looked up into the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled upon seeing his reflection.

Carla ran it to the bathroom. "What is it ?"

rierehivkdsihfgdiohrghgdugdfguhioyiugkjbkkaysdiwejf,webkfjepigojgpkopsjckdlsamdlokjlfslxc;,a[;pkfd;as,xc;skfldnjgvkdgyhdjfcbmvnbck,jhfiueirhgkdnvklds

"What?" Carla almost whispered.

"I'm JD."

"That's not possible, your ."

"I can prove it."

"Okay, prove it." Carla crossed her arms.

"I kissed you."

"Everyone knows that."

"After I did I shut the window because i was afraid a messager monkey was going to tell Turk."

"Oh. My. God. JD?"

"Yes did Dr. Coxwake up yet?"

"No. We got to get him in another room, a private room."

"Agreed."

Carla and left the room and ran to Dr. Cox/JD's room.

"This patient needs to be move to a private room." Carla told the nurses who nodded and pushed his bed to a new room.

"Come on Carla, before he wakes up."

She nodded silently and ran with her transformed friend to the new room to explain things to when he wakes up. He did.

"Carla?" He asked seeing the nurse over his bed. He looked around the room. "Carla can you see me in this room twice?"

"No."

"Then I think I'm hallucinating."

"No your not." She handed him a hand held mirror. He looked in it and suppressed a scream.

"Is this a joke or a night terror?"

"Neither, its a Freaky Friday."

ureyturegjnrkvnoihrevjowsjdepeshdfckiasdbvcdbskcbaeikhfkiwefugegvkebvkheoghirwegbhroghslnvkljwoefhwelvjdbvjudhbivhojklanvmdbv./udagfvagdvvv

A/N: So how do you like my first chapter?  
Please send me a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I know my first chapter went by kinda fast but it was my first chapter so...

I love your comment(s)!...lol

Disclaimer: All I own is a Monster and a computer....

Ok so JD and Dr. Cox are trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Okay this is no-hot happening." he tried to convence himself. "I'm having the worst possible dream e-hever!"

"I wish..." JD sighed slumping into a seat.

"Come on guys, we really need to figure this out before we have you to running around the hospital. Okay?" Carla was tring her hardest to calm everyone down, including herself. She took a deep breath. She saw both men slowly nod, defeated. "Okay. So what are we going to do?" she asked looking hopeful.

JD drifted off into a day dream : They were in a big labratory. 's and his head were opened and their brains were showing. Turk grabbed his brain and Carla took 's then swapped.

"I'm not getting brain surgery!" JD called out with out noticing.

"You will if you have to Newbie!" Dr. Cox responed in JD's voice but laced with anger.

Carla crack up.

"What?!" now it had annoyince in it. "What the hell is so funny Carla?"

"It's just you sound like Bambi." Carla said after her breathing evened from laughing.

"Look Carla this is a tragidy! Would you laugh at Shakesphere?" JD asked in 's voice.

Carla started to laugh again. She didn't want to it was just way to funny. This whole siguation just cracked her up. "Oh-okay," she started again. "I'm going to figure something to do. You two just have to be each other untill I can think of something."

"Whoa. No-ho way in hell i'm being Samantha here!" Dr. Cox responed instantly to Carla's suggestion.

"Well can you thing of a better idea!?" She asked angerly.

"We can hide..." JD suggested. They almost forgot he was there because of his abnormal queitness.

"You have to work." Carla replied.

"Well..." he gave up. Then he smiled at the thought of being his mentor.

"No Newbie! I Know that look!" Dr. Cox replied angeryer than normal. It sounded funny coming out as JD's voice.

"Is it the same even on a differnt face?" he asked puzzeled.

"OKAY! Can we get back to the siguation at hand?" Carla was now annoyied. "I gotta go find Turk."

"Don't leave me alone!" JD whimpered in 's voice.

"Sorry Bambi, we need help."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok so what do you think?

My next chapter is coming out tomarrow or the next day.

COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY!


	3. Chapter 3

Carla tells Turk that JD and Dr. Cox switched body's. He has to find out for himself.

Disclaimer: All I own is an energy drink a computer and I funny idea.

Weird fact: listen to weird music when you write, it helps the thinking presses.

"TURK!" Carla ran after her husban who just came out of surgery.

"Hey Baby." Turk kissed Carla.

"Turk, JD, Dr. Cox." she panted after running every where to find him.

"What it is Baby?" Turk had a worried look on his face. He held his wife's shoulders tyring to read her expression.

"JD and Dr. Cox were in a MRI accedent!"

"What? What happened?"

"A fault MRI was hooked up and when the lightening hit..." Carla trailed off unsure what to tell him.

"Where is he?"

Carla grabbed Turk's hand and ran with him back to the room where she left the doctors.

Turk ran into the room, "JD!?" he yelled entering the room in a hurry.

JD in Dr. Cox's body's head shot up. "C-Bear?"

"Dr. Cox?"

"Turk it's me, JD."

"OK not funny."

"Turk," he look really hurt. He was in Dr. Cox's body and it wasn't voice. Still, he was hoped that his best friend would notice.

"JD?" Turk recognised the hurt in his friend voice.

"Yes SCB."

"Then where's Dr. Cox?"

"Here." JD's voice that was backed by unusual anger called from a bed next to him. Turk looked over and saw JD's body and voice. His eyes had an evil look in them that was hardly ever there.

"Oh. My. God." Turk had to sit down. He got light headed Carla held his hand.

"What are we gonna do?" Carla was almost on the verge of tears. She hugged JD.

"Carla..." she still wasn't use to the kind tones in Dr. Cox's voice. Or the that matter JD not being JD.

Carla cried on JD's shoulder.

A/N: So I know this kinda ends on a sad note.


End file.
